implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
1900 (My world)
January *'January 1' Hawaii Granted a delegate at the U.S. Republican National Convention. *'January 2' The first electric bus becomes operational in New York City. U.S. Secretary of State John Hay announces the Open Door Policy to promote American trade with China. *'January 3' The United States Census estimates the country's population to be about 70 million people. *'January 4' Strikes in Belgium and Germany end peacefully. *'January 5' The Irish leader John Edward Redmond calls for an end to British rule. Dr. Henry A. Rowland of Johns Hopkins University announces a theory about the cause of the Earth's magnetism. *'January 6' Second Boer War: Boers sign a truce in Ladysmith, South Africa, *'January 8' President William McKinley of the United States places Alaska under civilian governance. *'January 9' The first through passenger train goes from Cairo to Khartoum. *'January 14' The opera Tosca premieres in Rome, Italy. The U.S. Senate accepts the British-German treaty of 1899, in which the United Kingdom renounced its claims to the American Samoa portion of the Samoan Islands. *'January 17' Brigham H. Roberts of Utah is seated by the U.S. House of Representatives. *'January 26' The Labor League Conference opens in Sydney, Australia, with plans to form a Federal Labor Party. This is spelled "Labor" even in Australia. January 27 Boxer Rebellion: Foreign diplomats in Peking, China, demand that the Boxer rebels be forgiven. *'January 29' The American League of Professional Baseball Clubs is organized in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania with eight founding teams. *'January 30' Governor William Goebel of Kentucky survives February *'February 1' Western Australia announced its refusal to join the Australian Federation unless it is given five more years of fiscal freedom. *'February 3' Strikers in Aachen, Vienna, and Brussels demand an eight-hour working day and higher wages. *'February 5' The United Kingdom and the United States sign a treaty for the building of a Central American shipping canal across Central America in Nicaragua *'February 6' The international arbitration court at The Hague is created when the Netherlands' Senate ratifies an 1899 peace conference *'February 9' Dwight F. Davis creates the Davis Cup tennis tournament. *'February 27' The British Labour Party is formed and Ramsay MacDonald is appointed as its first secretary. FC Bayern Munich football club is founded. March *'March 2' (beginning) – Groups of officials inspect towns around Australia in order to find a location for the new Federal capital. *'March 5' Nicaragua and Costa Rica sign a peace accord. *'March 6' Baby-farmer" Ada Williams is Hanged for murdering a 21-month old girl. A coal mine explosion in West Virginia kills 50 miners. *'March 7' A fire at Buckingham Palace destroys part of its roof. *'March 8' Londoners celebrate as Queen Victoria makes a rare visit to the city. *'March 9' Women in Germany are given the right to participate in university entrance exams. *'March 14' The botanist Hugo de Vries rediscovers Mendel's Laws of Heredity. *'March 15' The Gold Standard Act is ratified, placing the United States currency on the gold standard. *'March 16' The British archaeologist Sir Arthur Evans purchases the land on Crete on which the ruins of the palace of Knossos stand. He begins to unearth some of the palace three days later. *'March 24' The Mayor of New York, Van Wyck, breaks ground for a new underground "Rapid Transit Railroad" that will link Manhattan with Brooklyn. *'March 27' – The arrival of a Russian trade delegation in Korea pleases the Imperial Japanese government. *'March 28' Over 1,000 tonnes of waste are removed from demolished buildings in Sydney, Australia, in areas affected by an outbreak of the bubonic plague. *'March 31' In France, the length of a legal workday for women and children is limited to 11 hours. April *'April 1' The Irish Guards are formed by Queen Victoria. King George of Greece becomes absolute monarch of Crete. *'April 4' An anarchist is stopped from shooting at thr The Prince of Wales during his visit to Belgium. *'April 14' The Paris World Exhibition opens. *'April 22' Battle of Kousséri: French forces secure their domination of Chad. Warlord Rabih az-Zubayr is defeated and imprisoned. *'April 26' The Hull-Ottawa fire in Canada kills seven and leaves 15,000 homeless *'April 30' Hawaii becomes an official U.S. territory. Category:My World